


I've never fallen from quite this high

by WhiteCanary5613



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, High School, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCanary5613/pseuds/WhiteCanary5613
Summary: Ava and Sara first meet when they’re just seven years old. Together both girls try to survive the dramas that come with being teenage girls at high school whilst discovering love and friendship along the way.OrJust another slow-burn coming of age story that follows our girls through the ages told mostly from Avas point of view.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	I've never fallen from quite this high

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an idea that was sitting in my head for a while and I know it’s been done so many times but its been forever since I posted anything so I thought I might as well give it a go. 
> 
> Hoping to post updates as regularly as I can but still pretty new to this so I’m not promising miracles. 
> 
> Any advice or constructive criticism is more than welcome and I hope you all love my interpretation of the characters.
> 
> Title and first chapter is taken from the song Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish

Ava is just seven years old when she first meets the tiny blonde bundle of energy that she soon comes to call her best friend. Its their first day of of first grade and Ava can barely contain her excitement. She loved her class in kindergarten and she knows that regardless of what first grade will bring it has to be a whole lot better than being stuck at home alone and bored with a sitter who had absolutely no interest in doing anything with her whilst her parents went to work, which was how she had to spend the majority of her summer.

It's while Ava stands firm and confident in line beside her mom waiting for the teacher to come out and invite them into class for the first time that she happens to notice the smaller blonde arrive at the school gates, trailing nervously behind a man Ava can only assume is the girls father. At first, its the fact that she doesn't recognise the girl that catches her attention. Most of the children already in line were either in Ava's morning kindergarten class the previous year or they were in the afternoon session and so therefore crossed paths at one point or another. Ava thinks she can remember nearly everyone in lines name if she tries really hard too. However its the nervous energy pouring from the girl that stops Ava from being able to look away. She can't help but notice the way that she trails a step or two behind the man, clenching her tiny hands into fists by her side and eyeing up the line of kids that have formed next to the sign marked 'first grade' with a look of pure fear. Ava can’t help but notice the way the other kids pick up on it too, staring at the tiny blonde as if she’s grown a second head. The look on the girls face reminds Ava of the time her class had to perform in the winter school concert last year. Ava only had to play the triangle and sing along with the rest of her class to the few songs they were involved in but the thought of not hitting that triangle at the right moment left her feeling like she was going to be sick for days leading up to the performance.

Their new Teacher comes out to introduce himself, a slightly older man with a strange accent that reminds Ava of the European cooking shows her mom likes to put on the TV to pretend to watch and right before he leads them all into the classroom, Ava notices that the young girls dad leans over and whispers something into her ear and the girls eyes sparkle ocean blue as she leans back to look at the teacher and laugh. Ava decides right there that she's going to do whatever she can this year to make sure that she sees that sparkle appear again.

* * *

Sara Lance, as Ava soon learns the tiny blonde is named, ends up being Ava's seating partner for the year. She tries to make conversation with her a few times during the few lunches they've had that first week but every attempt she makes is futile. Sara, although no longer nervous, barely answers, choosing to scribble in her notebook at their desk and to spend her lunch times alone doing weird movements with her hands and legs on the grass. Ava can't quite figure out what the girls problem is so she quickly gives up trying and focuses her attention on the rest of the class who have already decided that Sara is too weird to try and befriend.

Its not until they're a month into first grade and their teacher makes them do a poster for their homework assignment that a shift happens in their non-existent relationship. The assignment is simple, create a poster on an activity that you like to do outside of school and come up with a small presentation for the class about why its your favourite activity. Ava decides to do hers on her home library since reading is one of her favourite activities and shes mastered reading all on her own, even some of the books aimed at older kids. She spent ages drawing the covers of some of her favourite books, making sure she gets the characters just right and colouring them all within the lines. She practices her presentation in front of her dad who beams with pride as she talks however when it comes to presenting it in front of the class it doesn't go quite as smoothly as she's prepared for. She starts off strong, passionate about every word but just a few minutes in one of the more outspoken boys in her class, John Constantine, happens to shout out that reading is for losers and that one of her favourite books 'A bear called Paddington' was for babies and in turn it causes the majority of the class to laugh and start giggling amongst each other. After their teacher gives them all a lecture about being kind and reminding John of the class rules and the consequences of breaking them Ava's told to continue with her presentation. However, she can feel her hands start to get clammy and she stumbles her way through the rest of her talk, mixing up her words and disappointing herself in the process.

* * *

That lunchtime none of her friends sit next to her and she can feel their eyes on the back of her neck whilst they whisper and giggle amongst each other. Its just as she's about to get up from the table she's sat at to go and colour inside that none other than Sara Lance plonks herself ungracefully down on the seat next to her. Stunned by the sudden arrival it takes her a moment to notice that Sara's holding a cookie in her direction.

"I thought you might like this," Sara says, gesturing for ava to take the sugary snack.

"Thanks,” Ava replies, turning so she can look at the girl properly, “but I couldn't take your lunch from you,"

"Its ok, I've already eaten my lunch, my dad always packs an extra cookie in my bag incase I have a bad day because as he always says," the young girl pauses, taking a moment before putting on a deep voice that ava guesses is an imitation of the man himself and gesturing in such a way that can only be described as silly. "Good snacks can turn any bad day into a good one, especially if its a cookie!"

Ava laughs, momentarily forgetting all about her disaster of a morning before the sudden feeling of eyes on her once again remind her that their entire class is watching her and Sara intently. No doubt whispering words that she's glad she can't hear.

"You're presentation was good you know, and your poster was really cool. I wish I could draw as good as you did."

"You don't have to say that just to make me feel better" Ava states, shaking her head. "I know I was bad."

"I was just telling the truth” Sara shrugs, “but if it does make you feel better we can half the cookie?" Sara replies, breaking the cookie in half and forcing the bigger part into Ava’s hands before starting to eat the part she kept for herself.

"Thank you," Ava murmurs, taking a small bite of the snack and leaning back to focus on Sara once more.

"Its all lies you know," Sara says, nodding towards the rest of their class on the opposite end of the playground. "Reading is fun and its cool because it helps you be better at school. Thats what my sister Laurel would say anyway and she's right about everything. Also, there's no way Paddingtons for babies because it's one of laurels favourite books too and shes 9 years old!"

Ava takes a moment to let Sara’s words digest, nodding at the statement and once again chancing a glance at her peers who seem to have focused their attention on something else.

"They whisper about me too" Sara states, crossing her arms across her chest. "They think I'm strange because I like to practice my martial arts during lunch-"

"Whats martial arts?" Ava interrupts confused. "Its a sport that teaches you how to look after yourself if you’re in danger. How to fight without weapons and focus on your body." Sara explains, standing up and moving her arms and legs in the same way Ava’s seen her practice before. “I like to practice because i enjoy doing it so I just don't let what they say stop me."

"That sounds pretty cool."

"It is," Sara nods, sitting back down. "So you shouldn't listen to what they say either. My dad always tells Laurel and I that others are only mean to you because they don’t understand you and think that everyone should like the same thing or be the same, but sometimes it’s better if you like something different because it makes you stand out and that makes you special."

"I guess you're right," Ava nods. Smiling at the blonde beside her.

"I'm always right" Sara states, poking at Ava's side once before getting up and motioning for her to follow.

"Come on, I have a book in my bag that I stole from my sisters room to annoy her that I think you might like!"

Ava notices as Sara watches her rise and follow her back into the classroom that her eyes are one again sparkling ocean blue and thinks that Sara’s dad might not always be correct because that look is definitely better than cookies.


End file.
